<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A permanent bite by silverynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285046">A permanent bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight'>silverynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Vampire Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has made him weak; Percival is a vampire who's proud of the control he has over his own thirst. He's made himself get used to synthetic blood and has even ignored his desire to drink human blood.</p>
<p>Until auror Goldstein decided to introduce him to her friend Newt Scamander and Percival Graves found himself for the first time in his life looking at a neck with desire. A very beautiful, creamy neck covered in freckles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A permanent bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>To have Newt in MACUSA is a constant torture for him and yet Percival wouldn't have it any other way. He knows he'd be miserable without Newt around constantly walking in his office and apologizing on behalf of his mischievous Niffler (the creature seems determined to steal Percival's pocket watch for some reason).</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But he always forgives the creature because he's head over heels for its Mummy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Love has made him weak; Percival is a vampire who's proud of the control he has over his own thirst. He's made himself get used to synthetic blood and has even ignored his desire to drink human blood.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Until auror Goldstein decided to introduce him to her friend Newt Scamander and Percival Graves found himself for the first time in his life looking at a neck with desire. A very beautiful, creamy neck covered in freckles.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He's only a vampire, what is he supposed to do when a human as beautiful as Newt takes off his scarf in front of him?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It's not fair. Does Newt even know what he does to Percival every single time he does that?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Also, Newt doesn't seem to be afraid of him like many of his aurors of wizards he encounters. Newt babbles about his creatures and Percival hands him all the permits he wants while he's aware there's no coming back from what he feels.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Well... If you want to bite him just ask him," Seraphina tells him the next day, after listening to him complaining about how distracted he is because of the cute magizoologist that particular morning.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not that easy," he groans, glaring at his paperwork like it's the only reason why he's not in a relationship with Newt. "I want to... mark him as well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh," she grins from ear to ear. "A permanent bite. I knew you were in love. I think it's really cute."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not funny, Seraphina!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It is because it's actually not that hard at all; just tell him how you feel."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What if he doesn't feel the same?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then you keep being friends with him and find someone else."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It hurts. Every part of his body protests at the thought of not having Newt Scamander.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she's right... He can accept anything he wants to offer, although he really doesn't think there could be someone else for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I want to bite you," Percival blurts out the next day as soon as Newt Scamander walks in his office wearing that yellowish vest of his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes. He's an idiot, he was supposed to plan something romantic but then Newt appeared with his shirt unbuttoned and his cheeks slightly pink and Percival is very weak when it comes to his magizoologist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you thirsty? Don't worry, I can help you," Newt is already rolling up his sleeves until Percival walks around his desk to get closer to him and stops him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't... That's not what I'm trying to say," he mumbles. He can do it this time, no matter how distracting Newt's beautiful neck or eyes or his entire self are. "I want to bite you because I'm in love with you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has just screwed everything up, he realizes it as he watches Newt blink in confusion at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sorry, Newt... Please just–"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you really have feelings for me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Newt's blush spreads down his neck and Percival wants to cry out of frustration, he has never wanted to bite anyone as much as he wants to bite that pretty man in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But what does your thirst have to do with your feelings for... m-me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"For a vampire, the most desirable blood is the one that comes from the person they love," he explains, feeling exposed; he looks down at his own feet before adding: "It's alright if you don't actually feel the same, I under–"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Newt kisses him on the lips, it's just a peck but Percival loves the sensation anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think I have feelings for you too," Newt mumbles shyly putting his arms around Percival's neck. "You can bite me if you want to."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But it wouldn't be a simple bite... I–I want to mark you as mine as well," realizing how that sounds, especially to a human, he adds: "Although it's not... I know it's too fast... You don't have to agree if you don't–"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Bite me, Percy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn't know if it's the way Newt smiles at him or the way he says it, but it turns him on. He leans closer to Newt with his fangs exposed and sinks them into his soft skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Newt freezes for a moment, but a couple of seconds later, when his sweet blood is in Percival's mouth, he moans and the Director has to close his office because he does more than to drink Newt's blood that afternoon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can get used to this," Newt admits with a pleased smile on his face. He's lying on Percival's couch, naked, although he puts his clothes on quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll see you tonight in my house. I'll show you your new bedroom."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Newt giggles in his arms as Percival kisses the spot he bit early, the Director knows he has a lot of paperwork to do, but he doesn't really care at the moment.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find more fics like this on my tumblr---&gt; https://silverynight.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>